Stefan Is Gone
by ResentfulDamon
Summary: Set while the end of 5x21. Stefan is killed by Julian, just in front of Caroline. OS on the reaction of poor Care! :'( Friendship or romance, you decide! PART 2 3 DEFAN with a DIFFERENT version of 5x22!
1. Chapter 1

STEFAN &amp; CAROLINE 5x21 "Even in death your heart is pure Stefan. That will be your curse."

« Live or die. The most important choice. But the decision rarely belongs to us. »

When Tyler, or well more precisely Julian, had plunged his hand into Stefan's thorax, Caroline didn't imagine at all that he would remove this one, Stefan's heart in it. She stared with wide-eyed of horror, putting her hands to her mouth to suppress a cry. But yet, she didn't move. No, it couldn't be possible, Stefan couldn't be… dead. She stayed like this, without moving, not believing the idea that Julian had ripped his heart out, so that he would die.

"There... Dead doppelganger. Stops the spell."

Julian let go of his heart, like it was just a vulgar dirty he had the misfortune to hold while, by his side, Stefan moaned. The veins went out on all his face which became grey. And it's at that one precise moment, where Caroline noticed this grey color that she leaved her trance. She quickly went to the younger child of the Salvatore who had just collapsed, while she repeated "oh my god, oh my god." She bent and saw his closed eyes, his grey face, and she repeated once again "no, no, no, oh my god, no, oh my god". She hold her head, almost tearing away her hair, looking the other way by looking at the horizon, hoping that Damon would still be there, someone, who could help her. She realized only at that moment that he just died, under her eyes, in front of her, and that she was now holding what stayed of him. His physical envelope. She had wide-eyed again, shaking negatively the head "no, oh my god, no". He couldn't die, not him, not now, not… like that. Her eyes misted of tears while she kept shaking negatively her head. No, he couldn't be dead, not Stefan. She looked up a second time. Why there had to don't to have anybody to help her, to save him? Because it always was him who was there usually, who saved the others. And she rethought at what said Katherine "How do you help the guy who always helps the others?" She couldn't help him, not this time, like when she couldn't kill Tom to save him. And the worst was that she –maybe- couldn't help him anymore. Never again.

"God, please somebody help, please! Oh my god, oh my god…" she shouted, as loud as she could, to be listened, but also to evacuate this pain that she had at the bottom of her throat.

She looked Stefan again, shedding a tear, shaking her head an umpteenth time. He couldn't let her alone, she needed him, he was supposed to stay, until the end. It was obvious for her that everyone could die except him, and except Elena too. "no… no" she whispered again, refusing that he could be dead. So why was he standing in her arms like that? Why didn't he smile to her like he used to, a smile at the middle serious, at the middle joyful that she loved to see? And why did he need to die in wanting to protect her? This observation made her close her eyes, suppressing a sob of guilt, understanding just now his act. He just saved her, seeing that Julian was showing his fangs, ready to bite, he didn't hesitate to intervene, to… die. "Damn it, why the hell did you do that Stefan, you knew I could heal, why did you do that?!" she shouted mentally, holding closer Stefan against her. If only he didn't do anything, she maybe would be bitten, she would go to see Klaus, he would help her… She would survive. But not Stefan. He couldn't survive this, this was definitive.

"God, please somebody help!" She repeated it again, but her voice was much lower while she was crying, staring again and again at Stefan's closed eyes.

He seemed so peaceful at this moment, and a part of her, knowing that he probably went to see Bonnie, he probably passed through since a long time already, and see Lexi; asked herself it he was thinking of her. She asked herself if he was mad at her for being the person he died for, if he was mad at her for sacrificed himself for her. She didn't want him to be mad at her, but she didn't want him to go either. But why did she wait her?! Why didn't he run away with Damon and Elena, why?! Because he was waiting her. Why needed he to care for her? She imagined him find back Lexi and see him smile, and see Alaric, and all the people he had lost for the town. She smiled, imagining with his best-friend, having a new sob, thinking at Lexi who thanked her for "keeping an eye on this one."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I failed…" she whispered for Lexi, knowing that this one wasn't listening to her, like nobody here.

Because this fucking town had to be desert when she needed help! She thought at Damon just now and her sob became intensified. How this one would react when he would know that his little brother, the only family he had left, was dead, dead in trying to protect Blondie? He would kill her, certainly, and this time even Elena won't defend her because she will be too sad for Stefan. He should go away, when he saw that Damon was with Elena, he should go far away, far far away from Mystic Fall, far away from Elena. Because Elena attracted all the problems, and that, even Caroline have seen it. She wanted to get her phone, call Damon, ask him to come because he would find a way. Because he did bring back Bonnie, he would always find something, especially for Stefan! But she didn't do anything, touching with her fingers more than trembling, Stefan's cheek, feeling the veins under his skin.

"I'm so, so sorry Stefan." She slowly whispered, holding him a little closer against her.

Caroline knew that he wasn't there anymore, but she couldn't let go of Stefan's body, the last thing which stayed from him. With his diaries, his uncountable diaries. The vampire would wanted to say to him that everything was going to be okay, that she will find a way to bring him back, that he will come back. But she knew that he would come back to again be a walking blood bag to the travelers, that he should always fight his dependence for blood, and a part of her whispered to herself "it' maybe what he wants" In a access of despair and of rage, she shouted again for help, shouting Damon's name. He had to come, he had to save his brother. Then the reality seems to hit her while she put her hand to her mouth, starting screaming again.

"No, no, don't do that, I beg you Stefan, no!" She shouted louder and louder, hoping deep down that it would maybe alert someone.

She kept shouting until his throat hurt her and until she missed breath, staring at Stefan with a sad face. He couldn't abandon her like that. What she didn't knew, it was that Stefan didn't abandon her. He was there, with his serious vampire look, mixed with the worried vampire look, worried for her. He was standing just next to her, seeing her hold his own body in her arms. And what hurt him the most, it wasn't imagining being without Damon, this one had his little brother for 145 years, he had enough. No, it was imagining being without her, or rather Caroline without him. She needed this person who constantly reassures her and, despite all the love he could have for Elena, this one was mostly thinking about herself; and Bonnie was going to follow him in death. Caroline will lose everything, her two best-friends (yes she repeated him "you're my friend", so he was, because she was his), and even Tyler. Not even a second he thought at the fact that he was dead in wanting to protect her, no, because it was the right thing to do for him. If only she knew he was with her. The two friends stayed like that in the dark night: Caroline, crying this man she loved more than she was pretending; and Stefan, staring to his friend desperate to lose him.

-  
I couldn't let the 5x21 pass and do nothing about it! When I wrote it there weren't OS on it yet! Caroline's cries just broke my heart ! Damn it Candice is good ! Hope you'll like it, you can come and cry for his death with me if you want ! MAYBE A SECOND PART. DEPENS ON 5x22!


	2. Chapter 2

DAMON &amp; STEFAN OS

"You miss one people and everything is depopulated"

"Caroline, she started before cutting his breath under the surprise. Oh my god Stefan!"

Elena fell, sitting awkwardly on the table next to the sofa seeing Stefan, at least Stefan's body. Damon was behind and stopped dead too to stare to his brother's grey and peaceful face, who was dead, definitely dead.

"God, brother, what did you do?" He whispered inside himself, still having a "no emotion" face, impassive.

He wasn't dead, it was Stefan he was talking about! His little brother! One of the only peoples who just couldn't die, not as long as Damon was living. He remembered what he said to him shortly after having turned Vicky and after he just saved Stefan.

"If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me!"

At that moment where he said that, it was more a threat than comfort. But there, now that he was thinking about it, it became a promise, promise that he would let nothing happen to him. But he failed, miserably failed! He got the girl, he took her from Stefan, he let him drawn himself for months because of Silas, he let him become destroy by Klaus to save his life… He stared Stefan's closed eyes, hearing Caroline moaning weakly.

"I didn't know where to bring him and, and… I couldn't just leave him outside…" The beautiful blonde's voice broke in a new sob, while Damon kept staring at Stefan's body, his eyes suddenly glittering.

"I'm sorry" he thought, while his eyes hid themselves a little more.

"Sorry to have taken you the girl, to have promised you an eternity of misery, to have let you bring Silas's body alone, to have let you be drowning yourself all over again, not to have even realize it, that I get bitten, to have sent you to Klaus, to have been your miserable brother… I'm sorry."

"Bonnie has a plan, right… she said she could bring people back… tell-me she can bring him back!" Caroline's voice was becoming hysteric and even Damon, who often wanted to strangle her, was seeing it.

But he didn't answer. Did Bonnie have a plan? Damon stayed, the look on his brother, wondering if, he was here, like Enzo.

"Give me a sign… you're always the one who saves everyone usually, even me…"

He held on looking all around him, knowing he won't find anything, that he would desperate him even more, and that he wouldn't like that. Damon heard the Elena's silent sobs, the Caroline's useless attempt to get the certitude that Stefan could come back, and he still wasn't moving. He finally raised his eyes on Caroline to see his glittering eyes, her downcast appearance and he agreed.

"We'll bring him back…" he simply answered, covering Stefan's body with a red blanket, and then walking away, ignoring the surprised and curious look Elena just looked at him with.

He went out, not even knowing where to go. Could he bring him back? Bonnie. Bonnie was going to bring herself back, had agreed to bring back Enzo, of course she would accept to bring his uptight brother who saved her many times, even from himself, his big brother. The night cold air almost burnt his eyes, and he only realized at that moment that he became teary-eyed. He stopped in his course, tightening violently his fists while a picture from Stefan and him in 1864 suddenly appeared in his mind, against his will. He gathered all his strength to make her go away, in vain, his brother's face, his smile and his look full of stars he was having for him because it was his big brother came to him. He tried once again to hunt her down, and then ignored it, starting again his way to the car, climbing in it, having one only thing in mind. Stefan.

* * *

He had ignored Elena's calls, because he couldn't talk to her, he didn't _want_ to talk to her. He had hurried himself and it was one of the only times where he drove so fast, very fast, extremely very fast, to get to his destination. Bonnie.

From the moment he was there, he came without knocking in her room while she jumped from the bed where she was curled up. He asked herself what was happening to her when he remembered why he was here. But something was telling him that Bonnie's destroyed behavior had a link, with why he was there, a direct link. He frowned slightly his eyebrows while the little witch, the ex-little witch, made him, at the same time, a sorry, and disappointed look. What was there that he didn't know? She had got up, moving slowly closer to him while he was frowning even more his eyebrows. How long have the little witch been taking gloves with him? The only times had been for Elena, because she knew how much he cared about this one. But Elena was fine now. Than he also remembered when Stefan had somehow took gloves to announce him to come back from the island, to stop looking for Bonnie. And he understood. She was taking gloves, but not for Elena, for Stefan. He instinctively toke a step back, refusing what yet, he must hear while the young lady had tears in her eyes in front of him, feeling guilty to be the one person who was going to announce him. But to announce him what?!

"Bonnie…, he slowly started, still keeping a little bit of proud while she started by looking at him. Y…

-I lost it…, she instantly interrupted him, trying too to keep proud, at least more detachment, face to face of him while he looked down, both understanding that she was talking about the way, the only way to come back, to bring Stefan back.

-H… how's that you lost it? He exclaimed while she didn't react to his irritation, because she knew that him, on the contrary, didn't knew that she was the first to suffer of this lost.

-There wasn't a way, at the beginning Damon, but Enzo found one, because he wanted so much to come back… but the truth is… there is no way to come back…, she simply explained to him while it was his turn to pitifully fell on the bed.

-You lost a way, there must be others…, he started while she negatively shook her head, opening the mouth to answer. There must be others Bonnie!"

His voice became a scream to the idea that Bonnie refused to help him bringing Stefan back, making her jumped, while he quickly got up, moving closer to the night stand to give a violent kick in it. He thought at his brother, imagining the rest of the eternity without him, and it's at that moment that he seemed to understand, to get the situation. Stefan is dead. And there is now way to bring him back.

He broke everything under his hand, table, vase, and photo frame over the fireplace, even the fridge ended dismembered. Bonnie looked him doing, screaming weakly his name to make him calm down. But she couldn't calm him, nothing could calm him. Stefan was gone, and he wasn't going to come back.

He broke an nth vase he just found while Bonnie shouted more firmly his name, making him finally stopped while he stayed staring Stefan's picture Caroline had put on the fireplace. He felt a pain in his chest while he heard the little witch's fast beatings by his sides. Why didn't she want to help him? Why didn't she want to bring Stefan back? He deeply turned around, tightening the metal he had in this hand.

"You said you have a plan, Bonnie! He finally said, resentment in his voice while she agreed.

-I had one, she corrected him before adding in front of his silence. I had a traveler who knew the right spell…

-And you lost her! He blamed her, the heavy heart, and with anger while she repressed a sigh.

-I didn't lose her, she was stuck into oblivion like anyone else in the Other Side! She get angry in front of Damon's ignorance while this one seemed to ignore her remark, and her anger.

-Than find another one!" He ordered her, refusing to lose his brother, all this due to the lack of travelers.

She answered him that it wasn't a simple question of lack of travelers, and while she was explaining to him that they needed persons sacrifices, volunteers for a massacre, he was staring at her, having Stefan's look in his head, remembering him that his brother was over there, that he had to save him.

"… For supernatural strangers! She ended, septic while he squinted, firming up even more his taking around the metal in his hand.

-You know who needs motivation? You need motivation! He mumbled in pointing the metal in her direction while she took a step back under the threat. Because if the Other Side goes away, everyone we know there, including you, goes with it!

-I know that! You think I want to die?" She simply asked him, staring the metal with a solved air, then him with an empty look.

She was going to die too. He remembered that just at that moment and he wanted to comfort her, really, but Stefan was dead, and no one was comforting him. So the moose of comfort that it might have taken him away from his pain was stuck, and didn't come out. He simply threw the metal on the ground which resounded while he looked down, shameful, and terribly destroyed.

"My… brother (his voice broke on that word) is over there, he started raising his look, his voice becoming dark thinking about that while she looked down.

-I know that, she agreed, hoping that he would help him, calm him, to know that that she already knew (it even was her who make him pass through to the Other Side!)

-So as Alaric, and your gram's! He started again, A point of warning in the voice and instead of getting excited in front of its stubborn behavior which he was raising, she slowly agreed.

-I know that Damon!" She weakly whispered, while he had his look broken, and she was nearly about to collapse.

He finally looked down, the acceptation progressively taking him. But he didn't accept! He couldn't accept, couldn't let Stefan go! His look misted over again while he didn't look to Bonnie who didn't say anything, knowing that he hated that we can see him like this. He felt to his knees, turning around to lean against the bed, closing his eyes while Bonnie didn't frown , sitting on the bed next to the one he was, without saying anything. It was so simple with her, and easy, that he almost prefer her presence to Elena's at this moment. Stefan…

"We can't stay here and watch the ones we love being destroyed over there! He strongly exclaimed. Bonnie, I can't stay here and watch him getting destroyed over there! Not… him!"

His voice broke again while a tear fell along his cheek, but he let it do it, even hoping that another one would fall and they would maybe calm the sudden and stabbing pain which had won his heart. Bonnie still didn't react but yet he felt like forced to keep talking, like it was her who needed it.

"He's the only family I have left, my blood. He has always been here for me, even when I couldn't be here for me myself… I never really could give him the same thing… Bonnie, please, let me give him the same thing… let me have the eternity to take care… of him… I can't live knowing that my brother is dead for good…" He stopped, because he didn't know what to say anymore and because he only realized at that moment that it was Bonnie who was with him, the one who prefer, with Caroline, Stefan to him!

He closed his eyes while he felt Bonnie hiccupped, making him turn his head towards her, who was staring something close to him, really close to him.

"Bonnie? He asked while she interrupted him.

-He's here…, she simply commented while Damon's heart squeezed up and he showed a lazy appearance, as usual.

-So little brother, we definitely want to try everything, huh? I hope this, wasn't an action to have my attention because it's a lost cause!" He mocked, forcing himself to raise a smile, imagining the one that would maybe have Stefan right now.

He saw Bonnie silently laughed while she looked Damon.

"He said that you don't have to try to do as usual, because he was here since the beginning and… he said he loves you too! She confided to him while he felt his heart squeezed up a little more and as he wanted to ad that he never said that he loves Stefan, she interrupted him. And he said that it is not necessary to deny the evidence, your words implied it!"

Damon weakly laughed, lowering his head while Bonnie went away, making open Damon's mouth who wanted to keep knowing what was saying Stefan but he felt his phone vibrate.

"The fact that I am a ghost doesn't mean that I can't use a phone anymore. Thanks to the Other Side falling apart!"

Bonnie's phone. Stefan?

* * *

Here it is! I changed a few things like Elena's coming (I added "Carline"!) and some things between Damon and Bonnie (more words) and, of course, the end! Hope you'll like it because I couldn't accept what the final gave us for Damon's reaction! Yes he died shortly after but enough, there wasn't Defan scene!


	3. Chapter 3

DAMON &amp; STEFAN OS PART 2

« It's always easier to be the one who leaves rather than to be the one who stays… » (By me so do not take it!)

Damon smiled while he leaned again his head against the bed leg, still sit on the floor.

"You always needed to be the first! He weakly commented before adding, while Stefan, in front of him, frowned. The first to meet Katherine, first to love her, the first she loves (and the only one of us!) The first to turn, the first to come back to Mystic Falls, the first to get Elena, the first to… do the impossible to save the other (his voice broke), including sailing yourself to Klaus… The first to enjoy other's happiness, even if that would mean that you didn't have the girl, the first to have a doppelganger (he smiled, and Stefan too, but Damon lose his smile just after), the first to be drawn for months while somebody was passing for you just under my eyes… the first to have the brain burnt, the first to (he didn't finish his sentence, he didn't succeed to finish it, but him, so as Stefan, knew what he was talking about: die, the first to die.) Why did you need to first in… that? Why did you need to be the first to try the death? Why did you do that when you risk to finish in pain?!"

He stopped, now feeling anger against Stefan, angry that he was dead. Why did he get killed? Why did he die when the Other Side was falling apart?! He sighed heavily and nothing happened. Was Stefan gone? He made a light grimace, of pain, with the idea that his brother wouldn't be here anymore. The Other Side would already have taken him away? This idea made him shiver with fear, and a tear fell along his cheek while he looked all around him, imagining his brother suffering. He wanted to call Bonnie when he felt his phone vibrate again, made him sigh of relief?

"Say the one who was born first! You're the first who loved Katherine, because she didn't compel you, she did with me. And you met Elena first! And I remind you that you are the first who got bitten by a werewolf (take that!) And you are the one who bring me back from Klaus (who tried at least!) who wanted to help me control! You're my brother Damon, nothing will change that, not even the death, or an Other Side falling apart. (A tear fell along Damon's cheek who didn't even notice.) You've always been there for me, so I have for you. You took in charge Bonnie's mom's murder while I was the one who should take this in charge. (The coin chose me, remember?!) You gave your blood to Elena before the sacrifice even if I didn't want that, 'cause you preferred her in vampire than dead. And even if I hated you for that, I thought about it myself! You're the first to get kidnapped by the Augustin society, to get torture for years while I didn't even care about it! You're the one that delivered Caroline and Tyler from Klaus's sacrifice. You're someone good and even if I concede that Elena makes you better, you were good from the beginning! You've always been someone good and you always will be, it's just the circumstances which make you hide this good. (Damon smiled, happy that Stefan believed in him while he didn't even believe in himself.) But you're good, and you're my brother and even if you will have to live without me (another tear fell seeing "without me". He couldn't live without him!), you will stay good, for you, in my memory. You will become Saint Damon, so I could laugh at you for all my eternity (He almost did a hurt appearance while Stefan smiled looking at him.) You will be good and you will be happy so that I could entertain myself. Because I don't to have to look after you and to get bored too! And don't forget one thing, maybe one of the only one thing you could remember from me: I love you, and I will always be your little brother, and I am proud of you."

Damon leaned his head against the wood of the bed, putting his hands on the cold ground, and closed his eyes. He felt tears fell along his cheeks, but he didn't care. Thanks to be gone Bonnie. He let his distress out, keeping his eyes closed, being maybe a little too proud to tell Stefan what was haunting him after this message: I can't let you go brother, 'cause I'm too selfish to be happy without you being here. Angry was also there. Why was he dead? Why did it need to be him? It would be so much better in the other way, if the roles were reversed! Imagine: The bad brother went away, he died, and the good brother wouldn't have to ever feel tormented by him again. That sounded much better, so much better that the good brother went away, accomplishing a new heroic act when the bad brother was taking care of all "the girl drama" thing and this one will live with her, remembering this heroic brother. He tightened his fists, feeling guilty to be the one who was living, who was surviving all of this. His phone vibrated again.

"I'm sorry. But I remind you that of us two, you're the first to get shot under my eyes ! You were the first one of us who was dead as human, I was the first as vampire: we're even brother!"

"That's not funny!" Damon simply exclaimed, already thinking about the Stefan's teasing smile, and happy too, to be able to throw him that remark. Stefan smiled in front of the fact that his brother knew him well because he was smiling. Damon's phone vibrated while he squinted, reading the text, offended.

"Oh and I was going to forget! You're the first who started to kill each other's best friend! But, without wanting it, I did the same!"

"You didn't have to Steffy, really not!" Damon grimaced remembering that he deliberately killed Lexi, grimacing even more thinking about Stefan when he killed her, while his phone vibrate again.

"At least MY best friend is nicer than yours! Imagine if she would absolutely want to come back? She would bring you misery, and I think I would let her doing it!"

"I would prefer this situation rather than that today, he mumbled, losing his mile while Stefan losing it too, grimacing when he saw that Damon was ruining everything. But this one spoke again. I'm sorry Stefan, but I can't! Move on while my little brother's dead?! Where did you see that? I'M the big brother, I WAS supposed to protect you and yet, it's everything YOU did for all this time! I was supposed to… (his voice became dark while his eyes stared an invisible point and Stefan looked down, touched by what he was saying while he spoke again.) die before you, die FOR you! So why did the roles get exchanged? Why I'm the one now who need to comfort the others, to be the one who's feeling guilty for losing the other, who can't do anything without my little brother behind me anymore? How did it happen Stefan, huh? Because I didn't see it coming! And I assure as hell don't want to move on! … You're my brother! (his voice started to trembling) and you're dead, damn it! I'm the big brother, I was supposed to protect you, I was supposed to protect you! All that shit, I was supposed to protect you from it… I'm sorry…"

Stefan, forgetting for a while that he was dead, put his hand and Damon's shoulder, banging several times on it. Damon jumped. He raised the head that he had fallen, desperate.

"I felt that…"

But he didn't have any answer. Was Stefan gone? He was sure of it, but a major part of him, was telling him no, he was still there. So he stayed sited against the bed, his face in his hands, his elbows against his knees which he folded against him. It was rare that Damon cries, really cries, or has one moment of despair and big pain, like normal people. Right now, it was one of this moment. It was the first time. He never felt that before. This immense pain which was taking his breath away. This gaping space which blocked him it. These tears which was dropping without stopping. Stefan was dead. His, stupid and fragile, little brother just gave up on him for the rest of the eternity. That surely explained this state. For the first time since, a long time, maybe since the beginning of his vampire life, Damon cried. He didn't just let treacherously fall the tears along his cheek. No, he cried. A sob, with tears, screams, a noise. He cried, for real, and with all his heart, so much that it surprised him. He didn't know he was capable of crying, of feeling such powerful human feelings. He had forgotten how we were doing this, but he also had forgotten the principle of sorrows: we do not control it.

He stayed a long time like this, so that he forgot that Bonnie was in the bathroom during this time. This one was spinning in circles, thoughtful. Was there really a way to bring back Stefan, Enzo, and her? As the minutes passed after this question, she understood that she knew the answer since the beginning: there was no way to bring them back, because it was impossible, physically, naturally… She finally stopped in her walk, leaning against the door of the bathroom, sighing, closing her eyes in front of this dark observation. She will die, after successfully return to life without always being the little witch we needed, she will die a second time. So as Jeremy before her. But Jeremy came back after those two times, maybe she would come back too! She tried to be positive but shed a tear in slumping a little more: Jeremy came back because SHE was there, determinate to bring him back. Once dead, no one will fight for her like she fought for him, and for Elena… She wouldn't come back, Enzo wouldn't come back.

The only person who can return will be Stefan because Stefan saves everyone and even her, she wanted to be able to bring him back. She did a new sigh and then heard a sob, a real sob, with despair and tightened more than ever. Damon… Damon? She had never seen Damon cry, how could she react without set facing him? She hesitated a second and then went out when she heard a new sob coming from vampire's throat. He was more miserable than he ever was. He looked up, with red eyes, on her when he heard the door slammed, and he didn't set face, contrary to what Bonnie thought, preparing to act as if nothing happened.

"He's gone Bonnie, definitely…"

He said it like he just learned it, like she didn't know it. Then he keep looking at her, pain in his eyes before looking down again, letting a new wave of tears fall. The ex-little witch realized her act just once it was done: she came to him, stooping to his height to take him in her arms. His head hit again the young girl's shoulder but he didn't react to that, letting even go himself in her arms, almost intensifying his sob. He should feel ashamed, he should pushing her away, it wasn't normal to react like that, mainly in front of her! But he lost his brother, nothing was normal anymore. She tightened him against her, understanding only now what she was doing. But yet she didn't loosen her grip, even tightened it a little more, leaning her head against Damon's. He just lost the only family he had, he just lost Stefan, his little brother. And there was no way to bring him back. It shouldn't have happen. So she will comfort him, the best she could, the best he would let her do. She will have all the time to hate him tomorrow.

Damon knew against who he was crying. Against the little witch (he wouldn't stop calling her like that!) there was a beginning to everything! But it suited to him, it brought him almost more well than if it was someone else. So he let her do, he allowed himself to cry. He will have all the time to hate her tomorrow.

* * *

OMG, did you see the storyline became Bamon like I did? Sorry, I was writing and I just think this end would be so good! Sorry for the Bamon haters!

Hope you guys enjoyed the Defan anyway!


End file.
